lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Puppet Shows *Lost Internet Media *Lost Comics *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'I Wish You Well (Unreleased Imagine Dragons song)' Added 08 Oct '14 NEW *'Pizza Rollo (1994 Interactive Game Show)' Added 27 Sep '14 NEW *'Free Spirit "Love and Death" (1990)' Added 27 Sep '14 NEW *'Tiny Toon Adventures (Lost Animation Retakes)' Added 27 Sep '14 NEW *'Glove and Boots "Your Ad Here" (Lost Puppet Blog)' Added 26 Sep '14 NEW *'Custom Peanuts Special Sponsor Tags (1965-1970s)' Added 26 Sep '14 NEW *'All That - Lost/Partially Lost Episodes (1994-2005 Nickelodeon Series)' Added 24 Sep '14 NEW *'Freddy's Nightmares (Unreleased 1980's TV show)' Added 24 Sep '14 NEW *'The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Lost Josh Keaton Audio)' Added 23 Sep '14 NEW *'Nerdist Industries - Lost & Unreleased Media' Added 22 Sep '14 NEW *'Music Land (Lost Disney Package Feature, 1955) '''Added 19 Sep '14 'NEW' *'Over the Counter (Mostly Lost Snoop Dogg Tape) Added 17 Sep '14 '''NEW *'Centerfold Celebrities 2 - Full Jamie Gillis and Brooke Fields Anal Scene (1980s)' Added 15 Sep '14 NEW *'Astro Farm (1990's CiTV Claymation series)' Added 14 Sep '14 NEW *WCW Internet-only Special Events and PPVs (Lost 1997-1998 Audio Streams) Added 12 Sep '14 *Akira (Cancelled 1994 Video Game) Added 11 Sep '14 *The Transformers (Missing japanese clip shows) Added 09 Sep '14 *Habbo Islands (Unreleased 2005 N-Gage Game) Added 09 Sep '14 *Mega Man Anniversary Collection (cancelled 2003 GBA compilation) Added 07 Sep '14 *Animated Atrocities (Missing and Unmade Episodes, 2013-2014) Added 07 Sep '14 *Transformers Robots in Disguise "Spychangers to the Rescue" (Pre 9/11 version) Added 06 Sep '14 *The Diane Linkletter Story (Unreleased 1969 Short Film) Added 06 Sep '14 *Sonic-16 (Unreleased Sega Genesis/Mega Drive Game, 1993) Added 04 Sep '14 *The Frogmen (1994 Unreleased O.J. Simpson Pilot) Added 02 Sep '14 *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2002) Added 01 Sep '14 *Aeon of Strife (Lost Original Starcraft Map 1998) Added 31 Aug '14 *Detective Conan (2000 English dub pilot for Fox Kids, existence unconfirmed) Added 31 Aug '14 *Sonic Jr. (Unreleased Pico Game, 1994) Added 31 Aug '14 *Captain Carlos (Lost Playhouse Disney Interstitial Series) Added 31 Aug '14 *Gogola (Lost Bollywood monster movie) Added 31 Aug '14 *Pulgasari (Lost South Korean film) Added 31 Aug '14 Category:Discluded